


I Am The Darkness And The Darkness Is Me

by Nightmares_Are_Dreams_Too



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmares_Are_Dreams_Too/pseuds/Nightmares_Are_Dreams_Too
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the mating flight</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am The Darkness And The Darkness Is Me

I can hear the whispers of Death,  
flitting across my skin.  
Just barely a breath  
and I'm hooked in.  
Following him into The Darkness.

The poor, unfortunate souls,  
always in need of some help.  
So far away from their goals,  
drowning in their own self.  
Follow me into The Darkness.

Shooting pain through my shoulders,  
ripping and splitting flesh apart.  
My mind is soothed by my moulder,  
freezing my own heart.  
I am the guardian of The Darkness.

Throbbing pain, flesh still peeling,  
once so innocent, so bright.  
My mind is reeling,  
He stole that light.  
I've become The Darkness.

Standing on shaky legs,  
an added weight on my back.  
I look at Him and beg,  
He smiled, all matter-of-fact.  
I own The Darkness.

Flexing muscles I never had before,  
I jump and soar away.  
I smirk, not knowing what's in store,  
seeing my angel, he begs me to stay.  
But I am The Darkness.

Blue eyes flashing,  
a vow to save me.  
I land, flying is very taxing,  
and take a nest by the sea.  
I can feel The Darkness.

He covers me with his wings,  
my own twinning with his.  
I shiver, new to these things,  
and our love just is.  
his Love chases away the Darkness.

A grin splitting my face,  
his answering mine.  
He begins the chase,  
our feathers intertwined.  
The Darkness is no more.


End file.
